yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
Koenma Appears is the second episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on October 17, 1992 in Japan and March 2, 2002 in the United States. Plot Previously, 14 year old Yusuke Urameshi was killed in car accident while trying to save a little boy who would survive. He realized that he became a ghost, and moments later met Botan, the Pilot of the River Styx or otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. She told him that he could have his life back as his sacrifice was pointless. Yusuke, however, turns the offer down as he might get used to his new "life", until during his wake Keiko, Kuwabara, his mother Atsuko and Mr. Takanaka are shown heartbroken after his death. He changes mind after seeing how important he actually was to them and Botan takes him to the Spirit World. Botan takes Yusuke to the Spirit World to meet the great ruler of the Spirit, King Enma, but instead of meeting a large hulking monster like Yusuke expected, they're greeted by a small toddler. He introduces himself as Koenma, the prince of Spirit World (and son of Enma). Yusuke, however laughs after seeing his young appearance as he mistakes him for his father. An annoyed Koenma explains that he is King Enma's son and warns Yusuke to watch his mouth, but he mocks him. Botan hits him for showing great disrespect as Koenma is the only one (besides Enma) to give back his life. He gives Yusuke the key to his revival; a small golden egg, which will eventually hatch a Spirit Beast. If Yusuke has an evil-natured soul, the Spirit Beast will devour him, body and soul, meaning he will cease any plane of existence, however, if Yusuke's soul has a good nature, the Spirit Beast that will hatch will lead him back to his body Fairly confident that he can do the task, Yusuke and Botan return to the living world to make sure that Yusuke's real body is properly taken care of. He must get the attention of at least one of his friends so his body doesn't get cremated. Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, is out of the question, since she is completely drunk from drowning her sorrows over the loss of her son. He tries to tell Keiko in a dream, but when Atsuko told her that she also had a strange dream about Yusuke, she thought that none of her dreams were real. His only choice left, and the one he dislikes the most, is to possess Kuwabara and tell his loved ones not to cremate his body, however there is a one-hour time limit. Things were complicated at first since he keeps on getting into fights being in Kuwabara's body, but he still managed to find Keiko and tell her his message. He at first can't think straight and needs to find a way to convince her, which he quickly does. While walking, he runs to her and gropes Keiko's breasts behind her. Appalled and angered for being groped there, she slaps him in the face and calls Yusuke (although he's dead) a jerk for groping her boobs, but realizes it's Kuwabara. He then explains to her by saying the things he said to her when he was alive. She realizes it's Yusuke in Kuwabara's body, and he tells her that he will be able to come back, but she has to take care of his body and make sure nothing bad happens to it. He also tells Keiko to tell his mother to stop the funeral. She believes in him even though he is in another person's body because she knows him very well. Keiko immediately rushes over to Atsuko, telling her that she needs to keep Yusuke's body in good condition, but Atsuko tells her that Yusuke's heart has already started beating again. They embrace each other after hearing the good news, while Yusuke and Botan look over them in the sky. Yusuke then notices that the golden egg Koenma gave him is glowing and gazes at it. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * First appearance of King Enma (image only). *It's revealed that Yusuke and Keiko were childhood friends before he died. Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes